mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Gimball Gaddsworth
Description Gimball is a gnome, compact but with his race's somewhat exaggerated facial features. He lacks the typical "gnome gut" most of his kind sports, however, and has kept himself more trim and athletic. He has dark hair and sports chops on the side of his face that sweep into a wide mustache, but he keeps his chin clean-shaved. His eyes are a bright, almost electric violet. Most of his equipment is dark because of the nature of his work, but also because it matches and life is just easier when you don't have to worry about coordinating too much. His most recognized accessory is his hat; a wide-brimmed cloth number that other people have tried (unsuccessfully) to match in terms of style and raw attractive power. Gimball wears a metal brace on his right hand. It consists of plating on the back of his hand, set with a square-cut piece of smoky glass, and wraps around his forearm. The entire thing has been stitched into his glove, and extends beyond his wrist, nearly halfway to his elbow. His arm is undamaged--this appears to be merely decorative. Public History Gimball's name first appears in record under a different family name, as Gimball Galavant, shortly before the Third War began. He is listed as a student in Dalaran with an Alchemy scholarship, based on a hypothesis regarding Kingsblood. His parents were Heidi and Brogan Galavant, a chemical engineer and machine scientist specifically, and had fled Dun Morogh during the second war with their only child when the orcish incursion began to move further north to Southshore. At some point before the Scourge outbreak, Gimball left Dalaran with an associate for reasons unknown, and relocated to a small home not far from Stratholme. It was presumed he was killed with the rest of the populace during the purge, or perhaps died with his parents in Tarren Mill, but he reappeared six years later in Stormwind, having joined a magical cabal of terrorists known as The Twisted. He remained with this group for nearly a year, and his criminal record began to grow, though not as much as some of his more notable associates, who included a Wrathcaster and a gnome lawyer (who was also a lich, though officials have yet to determine between "lich" and "lawyer" which is the worst public offense). When the group began to fragment under legal pressure, Gimball left again, and signed up with Dr. Conan Ridgely's artifact-hunting private archaeological foundation, the Modan Company. Enlisting with the Company put him into a more public spotlight, and some of Ironforge's senate had concerns with letting a known criminal into the ranks of an enterprise they were partially funding. Gimball soon proved his value to the company over the years, though, and in time much of his record was expunged or marked out, leaving him with a more or less clean slate in the eyes of the law. Gimball changed his name to "Gaddsworth" after the Cataclysm, in honor of his friend, Ewan Gadd, who died to the Plague of Undeath in Northrend. Gimball left the Company briefly in the midst of the incursion on Pandaria, and was gone through the entire conflict on Draenor, before rejoining again shortly before the invasion of Tanaan Jungle. He has remained with them since then, throughout the Broken Isles and into Kul Tiras. Locked Files (Please note that this section is in locked company files; it should be treated as OOC knowledge) Gimball's criminal record stretches back years and is almost a full reading of the Ironforge Code of Law. A sampling of his crimes include: * High Treason against the Alliance, based around the production of a superhuman magical being * Numerous counts of murder, assault, and battery * Multiple charges of grand larceny, espionage, and criminal intent * Arson * Bribery * Blackmail * Public intoxication * Practicing medicine without a license * Practicing law without a license * Practicing street magic without a license * Forging licenses and other official doccuments * Publicly insulting High King Varian Wrynn ("that barrel-faced boob couldn't make a proper diplomatic decision if his entire world depended on it, which is bad for us because that's exactly what's happening.") * Publicly insulting other various members of the Grand Alliance * Multiple unpaid parking tickets * Failure to appear in court * Called the Guard Captain in Old Town "a smelly vagrant" An overwhelming majority of Gimball's activities have not been made a matter of record, public or otherwise. This includes the surrender of his magic, his time spent with the Bronze Dragonflight, and the exact nature of his original incarceration in regards to the being known as "Aldrake". It is highly unlikely that any measure of "public service" he may have done contributed to the annulment of his crimes, but that, too, is a secret he keeps to himself. It is also unknown what his connection to the Pandaren assassin, Tie Shan Mistviper, truly is, but the two have been seen associating together as partners in either business or something more illicit ever since the Alliance attacked the Broken Shore. Gimball took control of an Alliance outpost in Shadowmoon during the war on Draenor, named Fort Silverblood. Exactly how or why is unknown, but he eventually amassed a private force nearly a hundred strong, and spent much of the conflict as a mercenary leader and war profiteer. This is likely where most of his current wealth comes from. In Modan Company Gimball's exact role in the Company has never been properly defined, and he tends to prefer it that way. He is a natural researcher and possesses a brilliant mind, especially when it comes to theoretical applications in regards to magic and the arcane. He is also an adept swindler and confidence man, capable of selling snow to taunka and charming the purple off a Dalaran wizard. He is also extremely well-learned in subterfuge, espionage, covert actions, and not being seen. Gimball is capable of holding his own in a fight, though his obvious size disadvantage means he saves this option for last. If possible, he would rather outplay someone rather than outlast them in a brawl.